playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Destroyer
'''Destroyer '''is a character (or at least a suit of animated armor) from Marvel's ''Thor ''franchise. The Destroyer is one of the most iconic characters/items in the Marvel universe, both in the ''Thor ''franchise or beyond it. Destroyer has faced Thor sometimes, but always ends up in the same way as it is, which is Thor's victory. Biography In all Marvel medias, the Destroyer is always the same. Although sometimes, the Destroyer isn't really sticking with it's real origin in the mainstream Marvel comics. Destroyer is often depicted as a suit of armor, made from a metal, unknown what it is, harder than Uru, which in the Marvel comics, the metal that is used to make Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. In the mainstream Marvel comics of Earth-616, the Destroyer armor is a suit of armor made by Odin and the Skyfathers, who used it to combat Celestial threats. During the times of combating Celestials, Destroyer can make itself bigger and wields the Odinsword. After the Celestial threats are gone, the Destroyer armor is sealed inside a place, seems to be a tomb, for ages. Until then, Loki discovered the armor and animated it and used it against his heroic half-brother and Avenger, Thor. In one point, Thor is defeated by Loki, and because of a "spell-mistake" by Loki, the Destroyer armor absorbed Thor's life-force/soul, making Thor in possession of the Destroyer's body. However, it's temporary and Thor got back to his old body, although in Destroyer armor form, he still can wield the Mjolnir normally. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Earth-199999, the Destroyer is the same suit of armor. However, the Destroyer is used to guard Odin's Vault instead of combating Celestial threats (since Celestials weren't really "mentioned" in the MCU until Guardians of the Galaxy). The Destroyer's only appearence in the MCU is in 2011's Thor film. The Destroyer is sent to Earth to kill Thor, whose in his human form and the Warriors Three. Destroyer made a short work of Thor and the Warriors Three. However, after he knocked out Thor, Thor became worthy and regained his god powers and destroys the Destroyer with a tornado. However, late he "re-appeared" in 2012's Avengers, being rebuilt as the "Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun" and used by Phil Coulson against Loki shortly after being stabbed by him using his Chitauri Scepter. And yet the Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun's energy blast is the same as the normal Destroyer's energy blast. Later, this gun re-appears in Marvel's TV show, Agents of SHIELD, used by Phil Coulson again. The gun that is made from the Destroyer in the MCU is now famously known as "Coulson's Revenge". Connection With PlayStation All-Stars FanFiction Royale *The Destroyer is a minion for Loki that is unlocked at Rank 8. Trivia *The Destroyer, sometimes is declared as a character. However, "he" is just a suit of armor. Many believed that the Destroyer is "worth it" to be called a character and a "he", because many other things outside Marvel universe, even gaming universe, like the Destroyer is considered a "he" due to the "strong build" of it. **Another thing to "support" the Destroyer as a male is that once he spoke to Odin himself. But because it is in the comics, it cannot be heard as a male or female voice. **Still, some believed that Destroyer is a male although he is just a suit of armor. He himself once is declared as a villain rather than an item. *The Destroyer requires some kind of essence to be activated. In PSASBR, the essence used in the Destroyer is the same essence Loki used to activate the Destroyer in the comics. *The Destroyer, no matter what universe it is in, currently has the same appearence. **Example: The Destroyer of Earth-616 has the same appearence as the Earth-199999 Destroyer. Category:Minions Category:Characters Category:Minion Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Marvel Category:Comic Book Characters